This invention relates generally to modulation techniques for radar, and more specifically to a radar altimeter which incorporates random noise modulation techniques.
A radar altimeter transmits pulses of radar energy and determines ranging information by measuring a delay time from transmission of the radar energy to receipt of an echo signal (the reflected pulses of radar energy). In known radar altimeters, to provide a continuous wave transmission capability, the transmitted radar signal is modulated and the delay in modulation is measured. For example, a frequency shift of the modulated, reflected pulses of radar energy is measured in order to obtain range information.
In military operations, reception of the transmitted radar signal not only provides an enemy with information concerning the existence of a source of a transmitted signal but also may include enough information to enable the enemy to provide false information to a radar altimeter. One such example is in the form of imitation echo signals. Imitation echo signals can be utilized, in one example, to cause a radar altimeter to provide an incorrect altitude. For this reason, various methods are used to reduce the power output of radar altimeters and to introduce pseudo-random noise (PRN) patterns to the radar-transmitted signal. One of the problems with pseudo-randomly modulated radar transmission signals is that the echo signals no longer fall within a very narrow frequency range, making a radar receiver that is designed only for receiving signals at a desired frequency to be used. In order to eliminate spurious signals from outside the very narrow frequency range, elaborate filtering techniques have been developed. When utilizing such techniques, the transmitted signal has to have sufficient amplitude to overcome problems caused by any spurious signals that are also being received.
Some known pulse Doppler radar altimeters incorporate bi-phase modulation techniques such as a pseudo-random noise (PRN) code which results in a finite code repeat interval. A finite code repeat interval provides predictable spectral line frequencies. One problem associated with predictable spectral line frequencies is that intercepting receivers (e.g., an enemy radar) can automatically search and acquire the transmit energy, detect a location, and jam the radar altimeter. The immunity to interception and jamming from such bi-phase modulation techniques realized by these altimeters is a direct function of the code word (PRN code) length. The transmitted signal is spread over a number of spectrum lines as a result of the PRN code. A 31 bit code word, for example, provides an intercept disadvantage in that the radar transmitted signal strength at the carrier frequency is reduced by the factor, 1/31, when compared with a radar altimeter that does not employ the PRN code. A received continuous wave jamming signal is spread over a number of spectrum lines. Therefore, an increase in jammer signal strength of 31 times is needed to jam the radar signal when compared with a radar altimeter that does not employ the PRN code.
The bandwidth of the radar PRN receiver should be narrow enough to integrate a period of time at least equal to the word length. The longer the modulation word for improved covertness and jam immunity, the narrower the bandwidth. Unfortunately, the receiver bandwidth has to be wide enough to process the Doppler shift caused by the platform velocity, resulting in a finite limit on the word length and accordingly on the level of covertness and jam immunity.